hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Julie Katou
| titel= Shimon Wüstenwächter der 10. Generation | bild = 200px | kanji = 加藤ジュリー | romanji = Katou Julie | spitzname = 11 | alter = | geburtstag = | todestag = | status = Lebend | nationalität = | herkunft = | verwandte = | größe = | gewicht = | blutgruppe = | haarfarbe = rotbraun | augenfarbe = rotbraun | mafiafamilie = Shimon Famiglia | ring = Shimon Wüstenring | flamme= Wüste | waffe = | boxtier = | schule = Shimon Mittelschule, wegen Erdbebens Namimori High | klasse = | clubs = | beruf = | hobbies = | essen = | magnicht = | vorkommen = Manga | auftritt = Kapitel 284 | seiyuu = }} Katou Julie ist ebenfalls ein Austauschschüler der Shimon Mittelschule. Er hält sich während der Schulzeit nicht in der Schule auf, sondern erledigt Einkäufe für Adelheid. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er Mitglied der Shimon Famiglia ist und zusammen mit den anderen auf Tsunas Zermonie eingeladen ist. Erscheinung Katou Julie ist etwa im alter von Tsuna und Co.Reborn in Kapitel 286 auf Seite 12 ... considering you're all around the same age und ist etwa so groß wie Hibari. Sein Äußeres lässt allerdings ein höheres Alter vermuten, nahezu wie bei fast allen aus der Shimon Famiglia. Er hat glattes bräunlich-oranges Haar, was von der Länger her auf Wangen höhe liegt und einen Ziegenbart. Er trägt wie der Rest der Shimon die Shimon Mittelschuluniform, die in schlichtem schwarz gehalten ist, mit Ausnahme von ein paar wenig weißen Stoffelementen. Die schwarze Jacke mit dem steifen Halskragen ist immer offen und gibt den Blick auf ein sonnengelbes Hemd frei, dessen oberste Knöpfe aufgeknöpft sind. Außerdem trägt er einen baumwollweißen Dandyhut mit schwarzem Hutband über der Hutkrempe, eine große schwarze Hornbrille und einen breiten braunen Gürtel. Ersteres unterstreicht besonders gut seinen Schürzenjäger Charakter. Persönlichkeit Katou Julie macht dem Image eines Schürzenjägers alle Ehre. Vorbildlich fühlt er sich in der Nähe von jungen hübschen Mädchen, bei denen er nicht die geringste Chance hat, am wohlsten. Besonders Chrome hat es ihm angetan. Dennoch ist sein Auftreten im Vergleich zu den anderen Shimon am sonderbarsten. Er ist beherrscht und kühl, er wirkt zwar auf den ersten Blick lässig und völlig harmlos, dennoch täuscht der erste Eindruck auf ganzer Länge. Besonders in Gegenwart der anderen Shimon wird sein wahrer Charakter am deutlichsten. Er ist der desinteressierteste der Gruppe, bevorzugt eine Art Außenseiter zu sein und zieht sein eigenes Ding durch. Er verfolgt seine ganz eigenen Ziele und verbirgt das alles hinter seinem Pokerface. Fähigkeiten und Stärken * Gegenwärtig sind weder Stärken noch besonderen Fähigkeiten von ihm bekannt. = Story Überblick = Inheritance Ceremony Arc Julie erscheint erstmalig in Kapitel 284 (Die Austauschschüler). Er erledigt gerade Einkäufe in der Stadt für Adelheid, als er Chrome über den Weg läuft. Nachdem sich herausstellt, dass er und die anderen Austauschschüler Mitglieder der Shimon Famiglia sind, ist er der Einzige welcher nicht Adelheids und Hibaris Kampf auf dem Dach der Schule mitverfolgt. Er ist ebenfalls während der Besprechung zum Schutz von Tsunas Zeremonie abwesend, da er viel lieber Chrome hinterher spioniert als dabei zu sein. Folglich tritt er also sehr viel später in Person auf Tsuna und Co. Im Verlauf des Geschehens des Inheritance Ceremony Arc wird deutlich das Julie seine ganz eigenen Pläne verfolgt. Später sieht man, dass er Ken, Chikusa und Chrome Essen zukommen lässt, jedoch hauptsächlich wegenda er sich Sorgen um sie und ihr Essverhalten macht. Daraufhin nennt er sich selbst "gutherzig" und nachdem [[Enma] Tsuna und seine Wächter vernichtend besiegt hat, entführt er Chrome sogar. Trivia * Wie sich herausstellte, wurde Katou Julie über große Teile der Inheritance Ceremony Arc vom ersten Vongola Wächter des Nebels, Daemon Spade, kontrolliert. Daemon verfolgt damit zwei Ziele. Zum einen den Fall der Vongola Famiglia und zum anderen den Körper von Mukuro zu besitzen. Referenzen en:Julie Katou Kategorie:Inheritance Ceremony Arc Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Shimon Famiglia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shimon Mittelschule Kategorie:Shimon Ringe Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Julie Katou Kategorie:Flammen der Erde Kategorie:Demon Spade